


【学术论坛】如何在吉良有KQ的情况下安全地搞他

by yaoyefengxin



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Setting, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoyefengxin/pseuds/yaoyefengxin
Summary: 主要是昨天看了两个本子，里边的路人最后全都挂了，那么作为吉良痴汉（女）有没有既能搞他又不被他搞死的小技巧呢？出于这样一种学术研究的态度，我写下以下这份攻略。基本上是基于我看过的本子和太太写的文来写的逆向教程，所以有本子剧情既视感很正常。逻辑混乱随便看看就好。有些用语可能不太妙，走个外链注：非严谨攻略，实施有风险请勿轻易尝试





	【学术论坛】如何在吉良有KQ的情况下安全地搞他

低级手段  
注：以下手段只适用于想得手一次的人，如果用过该方法后还想再来一次，死亡率直线上升。

普通难度  
场所：公共场所  
优点：人多，目标出于不想引人注目的考虑不太会反抗  
缺点：可能无法尽情施展  
超级推荐的场所：电车（将他的汽车弄坏逼他坐电车）  
优点：很安全，可以体验惊险刺激的感觉  
缺点：很难施展开，如果是短站的话基本只能摸两下，上本垒风险过大需要很好的技术（动作太大可能会被别的乘客发现）  
危险点：几乎没有，除非你作死  
要点：一定要选上下班高峰的电车，人挤人的那种，将他挤到角落再动手，如果被别的乘客发现可能导致目标暴走炸电车  
其他注意点：  
（1）不管目标用多么诱惑的语气邀请你去没人的地方，千万不要答应，去了必死  
（2）一定要选人很多的地方，一旦身边没人几乎等于死亡  
（3）推荐多人，至少5人以上，让他感到无法一次性解决所有人（会不会有点过分）  
（4）记得告诉他自己告诉认识的人自己在这，让他不敢杀你  
（5）不推荐公共厕所，厕所脏会引起目标的极度不适，且爆炸是无声的，目标莽一下你就没了

困难难度  
场所：吉良的家  
危险点：路人少，难以求救，毁尸灭迹较容易，容易被反杀  
优点：没有别人打扰可以尽情干你想干的各种事  
手段推荐：下药（不致命但是会使人失去抵抗能力，最好用会保留微弱意识的那种药）  
优点：较为安全  
缺点：如果剂量没控制好让他失去了意识趣味会少很多  
难点：药物获取、使用剂量和下药手段  
要点：（1）不要试图往他订的牛奶里加料，因为强迫症不可能发现不了牛奶被人动过的痕迹，会引起警觉  
（2）如果想潜入他家下药请务必小心，如果乱动他的东西或是不小心落下了自己的物品，一定会被发现潜入痕迹，如果被发现了几乎必死（第二次潜入时被守株待兔）  
（3）一定要好好确认他的确因为药物而失去行动能力了，如果剂量不够他可能假装无法行动等你出现反杀  
（4）注意药物的持续时间，别太兴奋等药物作用过了就等死吧  
（5）记得告诉他自己告诉认识的人自己在这，让他不敢杀你

最重要的注意点：  
（1）尽量不要让目标看到脸，如果被看到脸，用以上方法得手后请快速离开杜王町，目标几乎不会因为公务以外的事离开杜王町，如果这样都被碰上那就是你该死了，留在杜王町等于等死，被看到必死。  
（2）务必记得告诉他自己告诉认识的人自己在这，让他不敢杀你  
（3）绝对不要暴露自己的信息，利用职务之便的必死

高级手段  
给想成为吉良炮友的朋友准备，实践前请先照照镜子，得到吉良身体容易（？）得到心要看天赋，而且顶多对你稍微有一点微妙的感觉，33岁的吉良已经不存在对别人死心塌地的可能了（天赋异禀的人也许可以？）  
参看我上一篇吉良的人物分析，吉良绝不是无法攻略，但是需要极大的耐心和毅力，要仔细地观察、谨慎地思考和大胆地行动，所以实践前先看一看自己的学历。  
要点：（1）使自己处于一个可以经常和吉良接触的位置（如公司同事，同部门的最好）  
（2）不要让吉良对你接近他的目的有所猜测，最好一上来就表明自己的目的，一见面就表白，暴露你的homo本质（不）  
（3）被你表白后吉良一定会对你敬而远之，这时候最关键的一点就来了——舔他（非物理意义上），就是这么直白。想让高岭之花关注你只能你主动扑上去持续不断地疯狂舔他（非物理），恐怕在你舔他之前在吉良眼里所有男的都是渣渣，勉强记个名字就完事了，只有舔出特色舔出精彩才能吸引他的注意吧  
（4）切记舔他的时候不要被其他人注意到，不然攻略几乎等于失败，最糟糕的情况下会有生命危险  
（5）千万不要表现出对他的隐私有兴趣，特别是去他家，把他带去宾馆都不要跟他说去他家  
（6）要有耐心，相信世界上没有泡不到的美人只有不合格的舔狗（不）

关于高级手段我会写一篇川吉良让我们的川尻君为我们演示一下成功当上金发美人炮友的方法（第一次看到川吉良的时候我还在想这是什么鬼cp直到我刷乐乎的时候看到一位太太的神仙脑洞我靠还能这样就真香了）  
如果觉得我说的不对或者有更好的想法欢迎找我交流，看完四部我满脑子都是搞他，渴望和各位太太交流脑洞（虽然我产粮又慢又难吃）


End file.
